plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Peashooters Friend Interview
By Commandah Characters Plants *Marckus - Peashooter *Annabeth - Sunflower(Mentioned) *Sgt.Peato - Gatling Pea(Mentioned) *Marc - Repeater *Mark, Clark, Stark - Threepeater *Bobby - Marckus's little Peather Other *Commandah - Owner of Marckus the Peashooter *Crazy Dave - Umm...this dude really sells high price of plants and Peato hates him for being selled to a home owner *Clark Doom - Owner of the worlds first gardening supplies and security or Plant Security and Foods Services(futurely known as Bloom and Doom seeds Company) Story Marckus: Hi to all if you are viewing this at your home or at any Mobile Device or Device im gonna be interviewed on how a day of a life as a Peashooter Commandah: Yep thats right and im his owner.I currently do helps at the wiki's and sometimes do stuff and stories while Marckus helps me about editing is that right Marckus? Marckus: Well yeah that is right Master.hopefully Master said that if was 3 weeks old he'd give me my own wikia account Interviewer: Well Marckus how well was youre life going well is it bad or good? Marckus: Well actually my life is going good sometimes bad but mostly good Interviewer: Well having good relationships with your Master? Do you have any Relationships with others Marckus: Well yes i do have Annabeth, well i got a huge crush on her sometimes when we are battlinng zombies i would be on the front lawn to save her however Marc my Repeater cousin likes her alot and Marc would be placed near Annabeth(seeing Marc makes me angry) Marc, My cousin well he is good at everything smart,Intellect and also rich of suns and every Peashooter bows to him like a master or a human. Interviewer:So Marckus how was the first battle with zombies can you kill? Marckus:Well killed a few Normal Zombies then nearly got eaten by a Conehead Zombie it was pretty hard though it was fun plantazoids Interviewer:Well what is plantazoids? Marckus:Its our way of saying as hell as you humans say it Interviewer:So any relation ships with the Pults? Marckus:Ohh those Pults were cooler than me Master never uses me on the roof level anyways but my Pultfriend,Cabbageous Pulteous the Third is really good at lobbing those cabbage's at zombies but i hate Kerneous Pulteous The First really forgets my B-day which is on Dec-9 the same day My Plantma gave me to my very owner,Commandah Interviewer:Ohhh my very own plant Sgt.Peato often likes to stay with Sunflowers every day Marckus:He is very lucky Interviewer:Yeah sometimes i need to take all his Barrels out when he doesnt fire those yummy pea's Marckus:You like peas? Interviewer:Yeah i like them sometimes my useless Peashooters are turned into La Sou De Pea Shooter Marckus:Promise not to soup me? Interviewer:Yeah only useless Peashooters Marckus:Okay Interviewer:How about Marc the Repeater any new to him now? Marckus:Well nothing yet Interviewer:Can give me 5 Pea shots? Marckus:Okay (Shoots Pea) Interviewer:Mmmmm....Yummy Marckus:Are we done yet? Interviewer:Well we are done Marckus:Yay!!! The End